


no dying in high school

by kariosoftime



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, and not in the toxic way that allows for men to not be held accountable for their actions, but in a "these are teenagers and theyre dumb" way, miles and peter are the sameish age and they are buds which is my dream for the mcu, this is literally just the spider boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariosoftime/pseuds/kariosoftime
Summary: Peter and Miles screwed up





	no dying in high school

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely unedited and i wrote it over a year ago but its goofy and fun so enjoy
> 
> also put miles in the mcu you cowards

To most anyone looking, the two spiders whispering to each other in the corner of the room wasn't something to worry about. The boys shared a name and a philosophy so they could often be found together.  
To anyone looking closer, however, they looked frantic. Miles looked pale and Peter looked positively green. Their whispers lacked their usual laughter and Peter’s hands were moving wildly, obviously trying to get a point across. Something was wrong. 

::::

After a few minutes of arguing in whispers, Peter’s voice had begun to gain volume. 

“Miles, we can't keep this a secret!”

“Shhh! We can't tell anyone! Cause they'll tell her and she’ll kill us! I'm only in 10th grade, I don't want to die in high school!”

Peter paused, “First of all, mood.” 

Miles laughed and for a moment the tension was broken. 

It was quick to return. 

“I'm on high school too, dude, and if we don't tell her and she finds out herself, she'll kill us worse than if we admit it! Way worse.” Peter shuddered. “You weren't there to see what she did to Tony after the whole Ultron thing.”

“You weren't there either!” Miles whispered back. 

“That's beside the point! I heard about it.” Peter looked pleadingly at his friend. 

“But-” Miles paused. “Fine, let's go.” 

Peter punched the air. 

“But if we die, I'm gonna kill you, Peter.”

Miles stared at his friend, smacked him on the shoulder and began to walk away. 

“Ow! Miles-” 

::::

The kitchen was awash with noise but the Avengers fell silent as the two boys entered. 

Peter stepped forward. 

“Hey Natasha are you ok?”

Natasha hopped down from her perch on the counter as the sea of Avengers parted. She looked utterly distraught, most likely worsened by the fact that she was visibly upset. She gave the boys a stare and Peter took a step back and bumped into Miles, who had ducked behind his slightly bigger friend. 

Peter turned to Miles, fear apparent on his face. 

“Boy, don't look at me. You're the one who wanted to tell her. This is on you.” 

“You're the worst friend I've ever had.”

Miles shrugged, “That is a blatant lie and we all know it.”

Peter turned back to face the kitchen. 

“Ok, so Natasha, before you say anything, please know that me and Miles love and admire you and you're our favorite spider themed superhero, if not our favorite all together.” 

Somehow Natasha’s stare got scarier and she began to step forward slowly. 

The boys started backing up and Peter’s voice rose in pitch. 

“It's mostly not our fault. We didn't know they were yours and we're super sorry and-

“We really hope you forgive us and don't kill us,” Miles cut in. 

Peter motioned toward his friend, “Yep, that too.”

They continued backing up as Natasha continued advancing. 

“Um, so what I'm trying to say is that, um, it was us. We ate the last of your cookies.”

With that the boys turned and ran, with Natasha sprinting after them. 

::::

Most of the Avengers had run after them to try and resolve the situation but the Hawkeyes has remained in the kitchen. Clint and Kate could still hear the yelling from across the tower. 

“I can't believe the Spiders are fucking dead.” 

“RIP Spider Boys.”

They clinked their drinks together, one mug and one coffee pot, and went went back to the crossword puzzle they had been working on for the past few days.

**Author's Note:**

> natasha doesnt kill them but they sure are banned from going to the kitchen with out supervision for the next month 
> 
> also put kate in the mcu you cowards


End file.
